Sueños humedos, eroticos y perversos
by Atena Diosa
Summary: [SasuNaru][lemons]cuando naruto tiene sueños con cierto morenazo, asta que un dia se da cuenta de que no son sueños, si no la pura realidad y el sasuke que tiene delante es el de carne y hueso y no el de su imaginacion. ONE SHOT


_Bueno, he aqui mi primer one shot. la idea me empezo a rondar ayer por la cabeza y como no estaba dispuesta desaprovecharla, pues la escribi jejejeje y yo creo que me ha quedado bastante guay (me auto alabo yo misma jeje)_

_Es SasuNaru, porsupuesto, de momento solo escribo sobre este par. y bueno, espero que os guste y lo disfruteis._

_**Advertencias I:** es un fic yaoi, asique sino te gustan este tipo de parejas, pues no sigas leyendo_

_**Advertencias II:** hay lemons_

* * *

Mmmm por fin de noche, por fin en la cama, por fin en el mundo de los sueños _"húmedos, eróticos y perversos"_ de Naruto Uzumaki, cuyo protagonista indiscutible era cierto morenazo llamado Sasuke Uchiha.

El prota de sus sueños se encontraba tendido sobre el completamente desnudo (igual que el por supuesto) dándole un beso increíble en el que sus lenguas mantenían una ardua batalla por dominar a la otra.

Y mientras se besaban incansablemente, no dejaban de acariciarse por todas partes

Y es que Sasuke tenia un cuerpo de infarto y aunque fuese en sueños, Naruto no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de tocarlo todo entero. Sus cabellos sedosos, su espalda firme y fuerte, su culito prieto made in Uchiha, el cual cogió y apretó con ganas, para después acercarlo a el y hacer que sus miembros erectos se frotaran, provocando gemidos por parte de los dos.

El Sasuke del sueño dejo de besarlo en la boca, para ir bajando por su cuello, dejando besos leves pero húmedos. Siguió asta uno de sus pezones, el cual cogió con los dientes y empezó a mordisquearlo para después succionarlo con ansia. Se deslizo hacia el otro pezón para brindarle las mismas atenciones que a su compañero.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, siguió bajando y plantando besos en su vientre firme y pasando la lengua por su ombligo. Para por fin llegar a su destino, una zona que necesitaba de sus atenciones con urgencia

El Sasuke del sueño, tomo su miembro erecto en una de sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo suavemente, para ir acelerando el ritmo y volver a disminuirlo, para frustración de Naruto

Así que decidió tomar cartas en su sueño

- maldito seas, Sasuke, métetela en la boca de una vez. Estas en mi sueño y aquí mando yo.

Y tal como quería, el Sasuke del sueño se metió de lleno su miembro en su boca húmeda y caliente

Empezó hacer círculos con su lengua juguetona alrededor de su erección, volviendo a Naruto loco de deseo.

- mmmmmmmmm ahhhhhhhh siiiiiiii Sasuke, mas, dame mas, mucho mas- gimió Naruto incontrolablemente al borde del clímax

Volvió a obedecerlo y el Sasuke del sueño empezó a meter y sacar el miembro de su húmeda boca. Lo sacaba asta dejarlo completamente fuera y lleno de saliva y soplarle en la punta, provocando estremecimientos de placer por todo el cuerpo de Naruto, para seguidamente volver a engullirlo entero

Todo parecía durar una eternidad, asta que Naruto no puedo aguantar su orgasmo ni un minuto mas y se corrió en la boca de su torturador, tragándose el Sasuke del sueño su liquido seminal y lamerse luego sensualmente los labios, por si se había perdido alguna gota.

Naruto lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

- dios, ha sido fantástico. Contigo siempre es así- dijo acariciándole el pecho firme con lujuria- aunque ojala fueras real y no producto de mi calenturienta imaginación- se lamento.

El Sasuke del sueño le sonrió maliciosamente y esa sonrisa fue lo ultimo que vio Naruto antes de quedarse realmente dormido.

Sasuke vio como Naruto caía en los brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió. Mira que era inocente ese dobe. Todavía no se había dado cuenta de que sus sueños eran muy reales y que el no era "el sasuke del sueño", sino el real de carne y hueso.

El caso es que se había enterado por casualidad de que el rubio tenia sueños _"húmedos, eróticos y perversos"_ con el

En una misión que tuvieron, Naruto y el habían tenido que compartir habitación y tras enterarse de esa noticia, el rubio había estado rojo como una cereza madura todo el día, sin entender Sasuke el motivo. Pero este se le presento bien entrada la noche, cuando el rubio había empezado a gemir en sueños, pidiéndole que le diera "mas".

Tras esa revelación involuntaria por parte del rubio, Sasuke había empezado a maquinar su plan de hacer reales los sueños de Naruto. Así que todas las noches se acercaba a la ventana del rubio y cuando este empezaba a gemir su nombre, Sasuke entraba en acción.

Además era algo que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que hacerle de todo a Naruto era parte de sus fantasías mas secretas.

Desde que había vuelto a Konoha, se había empezado a obsesionar con el rubio (no, Sasuke, di la verdad, tu llevas obsesionado con Narutin desde hace mucho tiempo) bueno, esta bien, mejor decir que llevaba obsesionado con el rubio desde mucho antes de su vuelta ( ahí, la verdad sobre la mesa JEJEJEJEJE)

Seguía siendo su mejor amigo, pero ya era algo mas. Era su obsesión, su tortura, su deseo, su todo, lo que en definitiva significaba que estaba enamorado del zorrito rubio. Pero ya no se sentía mal por esos sentimientos, ya que al parecer el rubio sentía lo mismo por el

El inconveniente de los "sueños" era que el se quedaba completamente frutado por el deseo insatisfecho y erecciones de lo mas dolorosas, las cuales siempre tenia que aliviar con su amiga la mano derecha.

Esto no podía seguir a si, además de que también quería hacer suyo al rubio, en todos los sentidos y que el estuviera plenamente consciente de que el que lo hacia era el Sasuke real y no el del sueño.

Así que estaba decidido, el próximo sueño seria plenamente real, tanto para el como para Naruto, no estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un día mas. Se bajo de la cama y recogió su ropa tirada por el suelo para vestirse. Una vez estuvo listo, se aseguro de que no queda rastro de su presencia en la habitación y se dispuso a salir por la ventana, pero antes le dejo un tierno beso en los labios a SU kitsune.

- te prometo que la noche de mañana, será una que recordaras el resto de tu vida- y tras esto salio por la ventana para dirigirse a su casa.

* * *

Naruto apago el despertador de una manotazo, para que dejara de sonar tan ruidosamente. Aparto las mantas y se desperezo. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha que lo despejara un poco. Una vez allí se dispuso a quitarse los boxers con los que solía dormir todas las noches, pero se dio cuenta de que no los llevaba. Entonces se acordó de el "sueño" y supuso que se los habría quitado el mismo mientras soñaba (hay, si tu supieras Narutin JEJEJEJE)

Se encogió de hombros y se metió bajo el chorro de agua templada, recordando el sueño de anoche, uno de los mas placenteros que había tenido en la vida.

No podía decir el mas placentero, porque cada sueño en el que Sasuke Uchiha era el protagonista, era realmente fantástico

Así que todos sus sueños pertenecían a la categoría de _"húmedos, eróticos y perversos",_ ya que el Uchiha era el protagonista indiscutible de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Mierda, solo de pensar en el moreno se le ponía dura, así que tubo que abrir por completo el grifo del agua fría, ya que no tenia tiempo para uno de sus "sueños". habían quedado todo el equipo para un entrenamiento mañanero.

Salio de la ducha, se seco con una toalla y se dirigió desnudo de vuelta a la habitación (mientras yo, bien camuflada, le hago fotos a Narutin desde todos los ángulos JEJEJEJE) se vistió con su ropa habitual, cogió sus armas y fue a la cocina para prepararse un cuenco de ramen instantáneo. Se lo comió rápidamente seguidamente salio del apartamento para dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7

Cuando llego, ya estaba allí Sakura y Sai que lo saludaron al verlo aparecer

- ¿donde esta Sasuke?- pregunto al no ver al moreno por ninguna parte- ¿llegando tarde?, que raro

De repente el mencionado apareció delante de el dándole un buen susto a Naruto

- aquí el único que llega tarde eres tu dobe- dijo Sasuke sonriéndole maliciosamente- se puede saber que sueñas por las noche, para que cada día llegues mas tarde

Ante esa pregunta, Naruto se puso rojo como la grana y le gruño apartándole con un empujón, ya que estaba demasiado cerca para su paz mental

- eso a ti no te interesa Sasuke-baka- y se alejo de el en dirección a sus amigos, que seguían esperándolos

Sasuke sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba provocarlo y sobre todo cuando se ponía completamente rojo.

- no te preocupes mi kitsune, esta noche tus sueños se harán realidad- solo de pensar en todo lo que le haría y que esta vez el rubio seria consciente de todo, se le ponía dura como una piedra.

Vale Sasuke será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso, o llevaras el poste bien erguido todo el santo día

Así que se dirigió ha donde estaban sus compañeros preparados para entrenar. A ver si se aliviaba un poco.

Hacia el medio día, decidieron dejarlo y los cuatro se fueron a sus casas para asearse, para quedar un rato después a ir a comer todos juntos.

Media hora después volvieron a encontrarse, para decidir donde irían a comer. Naruto como no, propuso el ichuraku, pero sus amigos se negaron en rotundo, dejando al rubio enfurruñado porque hoy no podría comer su preciado ramen.

Al final se decidieron por un restaurante de comida italiana, pidieron mesa y los sentaron en una cerca de la ventana

- venga dobe, deja de poner morritos y pide algo- le dijo Sasuke dándole un codazo- ya veras como te gusta

- muy bien- gruño haciendo que sus amigos sonrieran

Cuando vino el camarero, hicieron sus pedidos y se los trajeron al poco rato y los cuatro se dispusieron a degustar las exquisiteces de sus platos, mientras hablaban

- ¿Qué?, esta bueno o no, Naruto- le pregunto Sakura cuando vio como el rubio devoraba su lasaña

- si, muy bueno Sakura-chan- respondió el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza

- lo ves, sino estuvieras siempre comiendo ramen, sabrías que hay cosas igualmente deliciosas- lo amonesto Sasuke

- lo que tu digas, baka- respondió Naruto indiferente centrándose en su lasaña

Pidieron los postres y cuando terminaron salieron para dirigirse tranquilamente a sus casas

- bueno aquí me quedo yo- dijo Sakura cuando llegaron a su casa- asta mañana chicos- se despidió con la mano y desapareció dentro de la casa

Ellos siguieron el camino asta la casa de Sai

- mi turno, me despido chicos. Asta mañana- y se dirigió presurosa a su casa

Naruto y Sasuke continuaron caminando, asta llegar a la casa del rubio, ya que estaba antes que la del Uchiha

- bueno, asta mañana Sasuke-teme- se despidió el rubio de el con la mano

- asta mañana, Dobe- el rubio desapareció en el interior de su pequeño apartamento y no pudo oír lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke- o mejor dicho, asta esta noche.

Y de un salto se subió al tejado de la casa del rubio dispuesto a esperar su entrada en escena.

* * *

Naruto se apoyo pesadamente sobre la puerta de su apartamento. A pesar de la indiferencia que mostraba para defenderse, cada vez le resultaba mas difícil no abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y hacerle de todo. Maldito fuera por ser tan atractivo.

Se dirigió a la habitación y se quito la ropa tirándola por cualquier lado y quedándose solo en boxers.

Se sentó en el sillón para intentar ver un poco la tele, pero solo pensaba en meterse en la cama para poder soñar con Sasuke, así que apago la tele, fue a la habitación y se metió el la cama dispuesto a soñar

No tardo mucho en estar sumergido en los sueños _"húmedos, eróticos y perversos",_ cuyo protagonista era Sasuke, el cual había aparecido entrando por la ventana. Y cuando este se dispuso a darle uno de sus sensuales besos, a Naruto le entraron ganas de mear. Mierda, eso haría que Sasuke se desvaneciera.

Era una lastima, pero no tenia mas remedio, no estaba dispuesto a mearse en la cama. Así que se levanto despertando del "sueño" y tal como había lamentado, Sasuke había desaparecido.

Soltando un hondo suspiro se dirigió al baño para vaciar al canario.

Sasuke vio como Naruto se iba al cuarto de baño (el muy inocente se había creído "despertar" cuando no lo había visto durante un instante) , así que aprovecho para quitarse la ropa y quedar completamente desnudo (otra vez yo, bien camuflada, haciendo fotos desde varios ángulos, aunque casi me pillan, ya que he tenido que utilizar el flash JEJEJEJJE)

- venga, Naruto, hagamos tus sueños realidad- y se sentó a esperar a que volviera el rubio

Cuando se hubo aliviado, Naruto volvió a la habitación y se quedo de piedra al ver quien estaba sentado en su cama, desnudo y en una pose de lo mas incitante.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenia un pie apoyado en el suelo y el otro en el borde de la cama, con su erección bien erguida y a la vista y en sus ojos negros una mirada de puro deseo y con una mano le indicaba que se acercara a el.

- es que acaso todavía estoy soñando-se pregunto el rubio dándose palmadas en la cara para despertarse y cerrando los ojos para ver si el objeto de su deseo desaparecía, pero nada, allí seguía, incitándolo con su cuerpo de infarto.

- esto no es sueño, mi kitsune, es la pura realidad. Todos tus sueños conmigo han sido reales desde aquel día en que compartimos habitación y me revelaste tus mas profundos secretos

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, que todos esos sueños con Sasuke habían sido reales y el no se había dado cuenta de ello. Cada vez alucinaba mas. Seguramente se había debido a que llevaba soñando tanto con el, que ya no distinguía un sueño de la realidad

-entonces, quieres decir que todos los sueños que creí tener, no lo eran

- así es, todos eran reales- confirmo Sasuke

- pero serás pervertido, te has estado aprovechando de mi todo este tiempo- le grito señalándolo acusadoramente

- no recuerdo haberte oído quejarte ni una sola vez- ante ese comentario, Naruto se sonrojo de vergüenza- además de que yo disfrutaba mucho haciéndote gemir de puro placer

- a si y si disfrutabas tanto¿porque ahora me dices la verdad?

- porque ya es hora de hacerte verdaderamente mió, mi kitsune. Así que acércate, se que tu también lo deseas- lo incito con voz sensual

El maldito tenia razón, se moría porque lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas. Y Naruto no iba a ser un estrecho precisamente esa noche, cundo Sasuke se le estaba ofreciendo tan descaradamente.

Se acerco a el con decisión y lo beso en esos labios tentadores, mientras el moreno le devolvía el beso con ganas y lo abrazaba por la cintura para apretarlo contra el.

Se besaron incansablemente, separándose de vez en cuando para tomar aliento. Mientras seguían con el ardoroso beso, Sasuke metió las manos en sus boxers y se los bajo de un golpe y tomo su miembro erecto en sus hábiles manos para empezar a torturarlo con sus caricias, todo sin dejar de besarse.

Naruto hizo lo mismo y tomo el miembro del moreno entre sus ansiosas manos. Era la primera vez que lo hacia, ya que en sus "sueños" nunca llegaba a tocar esa parte de su anatomía.

Los gemidos de ambos se oían por la habitación incontrolablemente. Antes de que el rubio siguiera torturando su pene, hizo que lo soltara y sin hacer caso de sus protestas lo tumbo en la cama mientras el se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas, para seguidamente meterse el miembro en su hambrienta boca y empezar a chuparlo como si de un chupa chus se tratara.

Naruto gemía y gemía sin poder controlarse, mientras metía sus dedos entre los suaves cabellos morenos y lo apretaba contra el para que fuera mas rápido. Pero esta vez Sasuke no estaba a sus ordenas, así que siguió marcando su ritmo volviéndolo loco de goce.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke paro sus caricias con la boca en seco, para erguirse y arrodillarse entre sus piernas.

Lo miro a los ojos mientras se lamía los dedos sensualmente, para después bajarlos asta su entrada dispuesta he introducir un dedo en su interior, provocando otro gemido del rubio. Cuando tubos tres dedos en su interior, empezó a moverlos en círculos para dilatarlo al máximo y que pudiera recibir su erección con el menor dolor posible.

Naruto seguía los movimientos de sus dedos, moviendo las caderas al mismo ritmo que el marcaba. Cuando Sasuke pensó que ya estaba lo suficientemente listo, saco los dedos del interior del rubio, para rápidamente tomar su miembro y acercarlo a la entrada que lo esperaba. Y de una potente embestida, penetro asta el fondo en el interior de su kitsune, haciendo que este grita de dolor y placer.

Se estuvo quieto un rato, para que Naruto se acostumbrara a la invasión, aunque no podría contenerse mucho tiempo, era tan estrecho, lo único que quería era embestirlo una y otra vez con fuerza.

- se puede saber a que estas esperando Sasuke-teme- dijo Naruto tomándolo por las firmes nalgas y haciendo que penetrara mas en el- no soy tan delicado como piensas, puedo aguantar muy bien tu miembro en mi interior- y empezó a moverse sensualmente contra el.

Sasuke no se aguantaba mas, así que hizo que Naruto le rodeara las caderas con las piernas y empezó a embestirlo suavemente

- quieres ir un poco mas rápido, me estas matando con esas embestidas tan lentas- gruño Naruto

- como quieras, dobe

Y empezó a embestirlo mas fuerte y mas rápido, mientras Naruto se movía con el sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Pero Sasuke le cogió las manos y las llevo por encima de su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con el y así poder besarse con ansia, mientras el miembro de Naruto se friccionaba entre los dos cuerpos ardientes

- ahhhhhhhh mmmmmmm siiiii no sabes cuanto llevo deseando esto, mi kitsune- gemía Sasuke sin parar de embestir y besar a Naruto

- no mas tiempo que yo, eso te lo aseguro- dijo Naruto apretando mas las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sasuke, para que llegara mas hondo en el.

Parecían llevar una eternidad así cuando les llego el ansiado orgasmo, haciendo que los dos gritaran de puro alivio, Naruto vaciándose entre sus vientres sudorosos y Sasuke en el interior de su kitsune, derrumbándose seguidamente sobre el.

Cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, Sasuke se quito de encima del rubio y se acostó a su lado y mirándolo de frente, haciendo Naruto lo mismo para poder mirarse a los ojos.

- mucho mejor que un sueño, eh- dijo Sasuke arrogantemente

- no seas tan vanidoso, baka- le riño el rubio- pero para que negarlo. Ha sido increíble.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho. Si, había sido increíble y lo que era mucho mejor, por fin el rubio era todo suyo

- todavía no me puedo creer, que todos los sueños que creí tener, no lo eran

- no te quejes, eran mucho mejores que un sueño verdadero.

- eso tampoco lo puedo negar. Pero lo que no entiendo es como nunca me di cuenta, de que todas las noche te metías en mi cama a hacerme cosas perversas

- porque eres un inocente dobe, lo que a mi me venia al pelo- se rió, lo que le costo un capón por parte del rubio.

- no se si lo sabrás, pero yo te quiero mucho Sasuke- le dijo tímidamente

- yo también te quiero, Naruto- respondió Sasuke acariciando los labios sonrojados del rubio con sus dedos

Y tras declararse, se fundieron en un profundo abrazo.

- Bueno, estas listo para otra sesión, mi kitsune- dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie encima de la cama y proporcionándole unas vistas espectaculares de su cuerpo a Naruto

- ¿otra¿es que no has tenido suficiente por una noche?- pregunto Naruto sorprendido

- claro que no, además, aun no he terminado contigo, mi zorrito rubio- dijo sacándose unas esposas de dios sabe donde y moviéndolas delante de sus ojos perversamente

Le sonrió con lujuria

- prepárate para una de las noches mas increíbles de tu vida, zorrito, porque a partir de hoy, todas las noches de tu vida estarán llenas de _SUEÑOS HUMEDOS, EROTICOS Y PERVERSOS._

FIN

* * *

_Bueno, ahi queda eso. Yo creo que ha quedado bien, al menos yo me he pasado un buen rato escribiendolo jejejje. Solo espero que no halla sido una perdida de tiempo para vosotros y allais disfrutado leyendo._

_ahora mandarme muchos reviews jejejejjejejejejje._

_Y asta la proxima_


End file.
